


Chess Board in Chaos

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [453]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Post-Series, Power Dynamics, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It was always known that young Amani would die in service to Damien, whether it was merely through friendship or actual devotion has been widely debated for years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 October 2016  
> Word Count: 123  
> Prompt: never  
> Summary: It was always known that young Amani would die in service to Damien, whether it was merely through friendship or actual devotion has been widely debated for years.  
> Spoilers: Post-series speculation. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I'm realizing as I get closer to the end of this project that I'm writing in more esoteric terms again, particularly for certain characters [ie. the dead ones and the non-human ones]. I kind of like it. It's letting me get a little more "larger picture" in how I'm seeing things, while still getting in some detailed stuff.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

His death has been a strange lynchpin in the fulfillment of the Beast's ascendancy. It was always known that young Amani would die in service to Damien, whether it was merely through friendship or actual devotion has been widely debated for years. I have never been one to support Amani's death, knowing the depth of brotherly love and friendship between the two of them. The blatant defection and grab for power that John Lyons initiated has thrown everything into chaos. As the dust begins to settle, not only is Amani no longer in play to support Damien, Lyons is also no longer able to twist things in his own favor. 

I suppose Power has guaranteed a more level playing field in the end.


End file.
